


above water

by Furimmer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 13:22:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16219931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furimmer/pseuds/Furimmer
Summary: God, keep my head above water





	above water

Утро выдалось на редкость премерзким: серое небо, затянутое бесконечными грозовыми тучами то и дело проливалось на землю противной мелкой моросью, холодный ветер стремился сбить с ног резкими порывами, то и дело бросая в лицо ледяную крошку. Но даже не это всё делало его таким отвратительным, более того — невыносимым.

На руках у Молли угукнула Рози, женщина крепче прижала малышку к себе, наблюдая за тем, как простой деревянный гроб опускали в землю. В сырую тёмную дыру. Недостойное место для такой женщины, как Мэри.

Молли оглядела присутствующих, вот они все: безутешный Джон, растерянный Лестрейд, заплаканная миссис Хадсон. Все они могли позволить себе роскошь скорбеть. Молли себе этого позволить не могла. Даже у отсутствующего Холмса было больше прав, чтобы оплакивать Мэри.

Молли не была ей другом или членом семьи. Молли не была ей… Молли Хупер была просто никем. Мэри Ватсон такая яркая, жизнерадостная, с неуёмной тягой к приключениям, и такой жаждой жизнью. У Молли не было ни единого шанса быть замеченной этой невероятной женщиной.

В итоге Джон может оплакивать любимую жену, Шерлок — лелеять своё чувство вины. А Молли… А Молли только и остаётся прижимать к себе напуганную малышку, непонимающую, что мамы больше нет и никогда не будет. Рози не понимает, но понимает Молли.

Ей хочется упасть на колени, проклиная небеса, за эту несправедливость. Молли хочется кричать и выть, словно побитой собачонке. Но вместо этого она подходит к Джону и сжимает его плечо, шепча нелепые соболезнования. Она уверена, что он её не слышит даже, но кивает на каждое ей слово. Джон безутешен, мисс Хупер тоже, но рыдает, склонившись над могилой жены, не она. Джон всхлипывает; Молли чувствует, как над головой смыкается толща воды, горе топит её, не имея возможности вырваться наружу.

И Молли тонет.


End file.
